


【Evanstan】Seb更注重锻炼他的腹肌

by toJoycee9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9





	【Evanstan】Seb更注重锻炼他的腹肌

Chris穿了一条糟糕的裤子。

Sebastian承认自己有时候的确很嫌弃Chris的衣品，在他刚认识这个波士顿人的时候，他还会穿着过于宽大以至于裤脚都堆叠在一起的西装配白色运动鞋去走红毯，Scarlett会用disaster来形容这种死亡搭配。他们认识了快十年了，Sebastian总是呕心沥血地把自己的衣柜推荐给他，但稍稍一个看不住，这个人就要跑偏。

比如现在，明天他们要一起去参加复联4的首映礼，难得大家聚集在了主办方安排的下榻酒店，几个人约着一起去酒吧喝一杯。Chris Evans先生，他也许是直接从健身房过来的，他穿了一条过于贴身的塑型裤……Sebastian觉得那凹凸有致的轮廓对在场的女士来说甚至是一种冒犯。于是在洗手间的时候，他忍不住对Chris说：“你还真的是……摆脱了body shame的束缚。”

Chris愣了一下才明白Sebastian是什么意思，他大笑着说：“大家都喝醉了，Seb，没有人会在意我穿了什么。”

“你知道刚才Anthony跟我说什么吗？”Sebastian笑道，“Chris Evans要怎么掩盖那些无意识的勃起？”[注]

Chris听了不仅没有尴尬反而哈哈大笑，Sebastian觉得头疼，要知道在AM说完那句话之后，他真的就控制不住地往Chris的特殊部位偷瞄，然后他意识到Chris倒是没有勃起，自己勃起了。

“不要理Anthony，他就是个混蛋。”

“你才是混蛋，Chris。”Sebastian说。

Chris看着Sebastian立整的衬衫领口和裤脚，忍不住吹了声口哨：“你今天很辣，beautiful boy……或许你应该找个地方释放一下自己的活力。”

Sebastian因为这句话脸上发烫，他把头偏了偏，用自己最满意的45度侧脸对着Chris，笑着说：“你说得很对，我想……”

“我说的是健身房。”

 Sebastian愣了一下，然后他就发现Chris一副恶作剧得逞的表情。

“You are an asshole！”

Chris仰着头笑了很久，然后他把Sebastian敞着的衬衫领口拢了拢，贴着他通红的耳朵说：“我不逗你了，你今天真的很辣。”

Sebastian直接偏头亲在了Chris的侧脸上：“而且我喝醉了。”

那一瞬间Chris突然后悔穿了这条裤子。

两个人鬼鬼祟祟地从派对上溜走，Sebastian把人领进自己房间，一边解衬衫纽扣一边就忍不住把手探进Chris的两腿之间摸那个沉甸甸的玩意儿。男人的手不像女人那样轻柔，Chris被他摸得一阵阵发热，于是他把Sebastian推到沙发上，三两下把对方的衬衫从裤腰带里抽出来往上撸，然后迅速埋头吻上了Sebastian胸前的乳头。

“fuck……”Sebastian难耐地仰起头，胸前的乳粒在被灵巧的舌头挑逗着，他颤抖着去解开自己的皮带，他可能是真的有点醉，那根硬邦邦的物件就直接跳出来竖在Chris面前。

“so cute……”Chris含糊地说了一句，他握住Sebastian的阴茎，那上面现在湿漉漉的，这让Chris吓了一跳。

“你这么快？”

“你他妈的才快！”Sebastian咬牙切齿地，“把裤子脱了，看着真糟心。”

Chris迅速扒掉自己身上的衣服，然后整个人贴着Sebastian压上来，Sebastian挣扎了一下，说：“我没准备套子。”

Chris一边啃咬Sebastian的耳朵一边说：“我不射在里面，我保证。”

Sebastian被对方呼出来的热气催得满脸通红，他的耳朵一向敏感，被Chris这么一对待，他便忍不住呻吟起来。

Chris加快了撸动Sebastian那根器物的速度，Sebastian软成一滩春水，他喘息着挺动自己的腰身，把那肿胀的头部往Chris手里送，嘴里把不住门，各种呢喃和叹息都吐露出来。Chris含住那张不安分的嘴，舌尖舔弄着敏感的唇角，把对方性感的气息都吞了下去。

“god……慢一点，Chris……”Sebastian感到自己紧绷了起来，那根东西滚烫地痉挛着，他还不想这么快缴械。

“除非你告诉我润滑剂在哪……”Chris说，“不然咱们就用你的精液。”

“唔……”Sebastian因为Chris的话颤栗了起来，他挣扎着扶着沙发靠背直起身子，声音十分微弱，“你得……你先让我起来……”

Chris有些不舍地放开Sebastian，看着他衣衫不整地翘着阴茎翻动自己的旅行箱，Chris走过去将人从后面抱住，低头吻着Sebastian的肩膀，一只手绕到前面揉捏对方富有弹性的胸部。

“哦找到了。”Sebastian说，他把一支润滑剂递给Chris，Chris摇了摇，他敢肯定这管润滑剂所剩不多。

“自己玩儿过？”他问。

Sebastian扭头道：“没有。”

“那是怎么用光的？”

“God，Chris，你自己用起来没有数吗？”

Chris吻上那张委屈的嘴，他们接吻的时候总是太用力，以至于Sebastian嘴唇总是会割破，Chris在亲吻别的地方的时候也是这样，脖子，锁骨和蜜乳，清晰的齿痕留在对方的身上，所以在他把头埋进Sebastian胯间的时候对方瑟缩了一下。

“你……你牙齿收着点儿……”

Chris没有抬头看他，嘴里含糊地应了一声，然后将Sebastian的整根都吞了下去。

“老天爷……”Sebastian瘫在床上，自己的前段早就浸润，现在又被Chris含着，他感到那地方硬得发烫。Chris这次没有再粗暴对待，而是耐心地用舌尖抚慰Sebastian的冠状沟和顶端，那里分泌的体液让Chris的口腔里都是Sebastian的气味。

Sebastian很想就这样射进Chris的嘴里，他知道Chris不会拒绝，但他还是忍住了，扭动着把屁股抬起来，示意Chris可以进行下面的步骤。

Chris吐出阴茎，将润滑剂抹在Sebastian的后穴上，一边耐心地按摩一边把对方的两颗阴囊叼在嘴里，Sebastian放任自己叫出来，他已经控制不住那些即将冲撞出来的欲望，他不断收缩着穴口迎合Chris的动作，嘴上软软的哀求着：“Oh，please…… just……fuck me.”

Chris就着手里的润滑剂撸动了几下自己的阴茎，那上面已经被他自己吐出的前液弄得滑腻异常，他几乎没有费什么力气，只稍稍一挺动，那硬着的物件就直接没入Sebastian的后穴里。

Sebastian倒抽一口气，他的眼泪立时就涌了出来，Chris非常耐心的将他浅浅的泪痕舔干净，然后毫不客气地摆动自己的腰部，把Sebastian的呻吟都撞得支离破碎。

Chris感到不可思议，一个男人的柔韧度和皮肤的手感竟然可以好过一个女人，这让他总是不自觉地想把Sebastian拗成各种姿势，比如掰开两条腿压在床垫上，自己则不管不顾地往那紧致的甬道里送。Sebastian剧烈地喘息，胸部和腹部的肌肉线条由于快感的加持异常明显，他的脚趾勾起来，手上忍不住套弄自己的分身。

“腿抬起来。”Chris说道，在床上一向是他在控制节奏。Sebastian自觉将两条腿架在Chris的肩上，Chris抱着那两条修长的，俯身将Sebastian整个人对叠起来，Sebastian因为这个动作而被抚慰到了某个敏感点，前段再一次涌出液体，打湿了自己的手心。

Chris十分迷恋Sebastian紧致的内壁，那里总是恰到好处地温暖，好像自己本该待在那里一样。Sebastian的前液将他们两个腹部都弄湿了，Chris把Sebastian汗湿的碎发从脸上撩开，铺天盖地的亲吻落在他的眼睛和脸颊上，腰上不自觉就带上了力度。Sebastian的呻吟越来越大，他浑身都没了力气，两条腿从Chris的肩头落下来，挂在对方的臂弯里，手上稍稍加快了撸动的速度，阴茎开始一下一下抽动，Chris见状一把握住了那根蠢蠢欲动的物件。

“不……”Sebastian痛苦地叫了一声，他已经经受不住更大的刺激了，眼泪漱漱落下，Chris的动作比自己粗暴很多，Sebastian缺氧一般大口喘气，抬手扯住脑袋下的枕头，后腰激动地躬着，像脱了水的鱼。

Chris只是动了几下，手里那根便射出滚烫的液体，粘稠的白色一下一下吐露在Sebastian的腹肌上，与此同时Sebastian的躬起的腰重重地落下来，那肚子上的精液流得到处都是。 Chris的手上沾满了Sebastian的精液，他在对方的腹肌上色情地抚摸着，那精液被他涂抹在每一个肌肉纹路之间。昨晚这些之后Chris把手放在鼻子下闻了闻，这个动作让Sebastian害羞了起来，于是恶劣如他，直接将两根手指塞进了Sebastian的嘴里搅动了起来。

“味道怎么样？”Chris问，“我喜欢听你叫，你还可以叫得再大声一些。”

Sebastian呜咽着，Chris带着精液的手指玩弄着自己的舌头，他的表情有些痛苦，但他知道Chris最怕什么，几乎没有什么犹豫的，他抓住Chris那只恶作剧的手，伸出舌头将那上面自己的精液十分耐心地舔了干净。

Sebastian听见Chris发出了一声呻吟，那人埋在他身体里的阴茎跳动了一下，紧接着就毫无节奏地律动起来，Sebastian又开始断断续续地呻吟，他身上都黏腻的汗水，Chris也是，他攀住Chris的后背，贴着他的耳朵告诉他：“用力，亲爱的。”

Chris将他整个人捞了起来，他跨坐在Chris的怀里，那根分身到达了前所未有的深度，Chris咬着他的耳朵问他：“这个姿势是不是没试过？嗯？”

Sebastian的两条腿开始抽筋，他根本坐不稳，整个人随着Chris的顶弄东倒西歪，腹部的精液流进两个人的耻毛里，Sebastian的意识开始模糊，否则他不会允许自己用那样的语气跟人求欢：“Oh……Chris……这太爽了，求你……”

Chris吻了吻他的眉心，说道：“Honey，你不让我射在里面。”

“不……我可以……射给我吧……”

Sebastian的指甲掐进Chris的后背，牙齿咬在Chris的肩头，他的侧颈贴着Chris滚烫的脸颊，一遍一遍求着他射进自己的身体里。

但Chris还是犹豫了，他不确定把自己的精液留在Sebastian的身体里是不是会对他的身体有影响，于是他将人轻轻地放在床上，从他的身体里退出来，一边撸动自己的分身一边将Sebastian翻了过来。

“把屁股抬起来。”他喘息着说。

Sebastian双腿发软，他试了两下才成功地用膝盖支撑起自己的下半身，Chris扶着自己的阴茎上前，龟头熟练地拍打在Sebastian饱满的臀肉上。Sebastian非常配合地扭动了起来，不一会儿他就感觉到有滚烫的液体淋在自己的半边屁股上，这个感知让他激动了起来，以至于跟着Chris一起发出了一声长长的呻吟。

精液顺着Sebastian的大腿根部流下来，Chris忍不住揉捏着那处富有弹性的肌肉，然后俯身在Sebastian的屁股上亲了一口。

“你没有射进来。”Sebastian趴着，鼻音很重，Chris能感觉到他的喉咙因为呻吟而变得沙哑，他的眼睛里还擒着高潮时的泪水，他甚至吸了吸鼻子。

“你不让。”

“我反悔了。”

Chris贴着Sebastian，趴在他的后背上，牙齿落在对方的背肌上，声音十分轻柔。“下次吧，sebby，下次我们在家里……天啊，我真的好想你。”

距离他们上次做爱确实隔了很久，Sebastian忙得不可开交，Chris又在跑电影宣传，这次的擦枪走火可以说两个人没有任何准备。Sebastian现在浑身上下都是奇怪的液体，他被Chris抱着有些难受，但他还不想起身去洗澡。

“下次，”他说，“下次换我射在你的屁股上。”

Chris正在专心致志舔吻Sebastian的后背，听见他的话愣了一下。

“你说什么？”他问。

“我说，美国翘臀，什么时候我也能有这样的福利？”

Chris把头埋进Sebastian浓密的头发里，亲吻他的后颈，低低地笑着，说：“为什么我们要等到下一次呢？”

——end——

 

注：据说男性在没有性刺激的情况下也会无意识地勃起，而他们总是有办法掩饰这种尴尬，前提是裤子别穿太紧。

 


End file.
